


glory

by Rrrowr



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Glory Hole, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles slips his fingers through the hole. A mouth wraps around his fingers and sucks – so abruptly that Stiles actually yanks his hand back. The chuckle from the neighboring stall is intimately recognizable.</p>
<p>Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glory

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly had thought i posted this
> 
> good title. much thought.

Peter couldn’t be trusted. Stiles knew that. It’s why he’s at this club, lurking on the edges of the dance floor and watching Peter nurse his beer with a skeptical eye. It’s been barely thirty minutes, but Peter has already made conversation with a handful of men in the club. When Peter slips through the doorway under the sign of the restrooms, Stiles follows discreetly, fighting through the crowd. He loses sight of Peter for only a minute or two, and by the time he makes it to the back hall, it’s empty. There’s only one door though. There’s no where else Peter could have gone. 

Someone opens the door before Stiles can go in. The guy falters, nearly running into Stiles in his rush. “Sorry, uh–,” the guy says as he backs his way toward the main part of the club. “You might wanna give it a minute. Stalls are full.”

Confused, Stiles goes into the restroom, uncertain about what he’s about to see with that kind of warning. When the door closes behind him, the noise of the club gets muffled, quiet… Over what sounds remains, Stiles hears a hissed curse.

“Fuck, you’ve got a good mouth. Fuck, fu–” The curses break off with a groan. A moment later, the first stall opens and a man steps out on shaking legs, still zipping up his jeans. He winks at Stiles as he stumbles toward the sinks.

_No way_ , Stiles thinks.

Before he knows it, he’s standing in the first stall and locking the flimsy door behind him. In front of him, a wide hole has been cut in the partition. Its edges have been duct taped. There are crude compliments and arrows directing Stiles’ attention. Stiles slips his fingers through the hole. A mouth wraps around his fingers and sucks – so abruptly that Stiles actually yanks his hand back. The chuckle from the neighboring stall is intimately recognizable.

Peter.

“Skittish, aren’t you?” Peter says. “First time?”

“Maybe,” Stiles whispers, tentatively offering his fingers again. “Does it matter?”

“No,” Peter replies. He mouths at Stiles’ fingers again, nipping lightly at the pads. “Now give me your cock.”

Stiles can hardly believe that he’s undoing the front of his jeans. Nonetheless, he’s half hard by the time he pulls himself out of his underwear. It’s a little weird guiding his dick through the glory hole, mostly because he ends up having to nearly plaster himself against the partition, hips pressed to the stall wall and fingers curled over the top edge. That momentary awkwardness vanishes in the second that he feels Peter’s mouth on him.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Stiles chokes out.

Peter moans around his length, and Stiles has to wonder if Peter knows, if Peter has already identified him and is still willingly doing this anyway. If he’s doing this _because_ he’s recognized Stiles. 

Stiles can’t even picture it, to be honest. He can’t imagine Peter on his knees for anyone, let alone for a reason like this. He tries, but all he manages is fragments of a whole image. He suddenly wishes desperately that there wasn’t a separation between the two of them, that he could see Peter sucking him. Stiles wants to sink his hands into Peter’s hair and fuck into his smart mouth until he comes. He wants to see how much Peter’s enjoying this.

He comes embarrassingly fast, hitching his hips against the partition in an effort to stay within Peter’s mouth. He remains where he is afterward, heaving for breath, and moans brokenly when Peter suckles gently at his softening cock.

“Mmm,” Peter hums as he slips away. “Delicious.”

Stiles manages to yank his pants back up just seconds before he has to sit on the toilet so his shaking legs can recover. He stares at the glory hole, sliding his fingers over the surrounding duct tape and wondering if he wants to say anything to let Peter know that he knows. In the end, he doesn’t say anything. He bursts forward, scrambling out of his stall and yanking at the door of the neighboring stall. He’s surprised when it opens without resistance, and even more surprised when he finds no one in it.

In fact, there’s no one in the restroom with him at all.

Breath quickening, Stiles rushes out, only to slam into another person as soon as he does so.

“Hey, watch where you’re– oh. Stiles?" 

Looking up, Stiles is startled to meet Peter’s gaze. Peter’s irritated expression melts into a faint smirk, and he glances past Stiles to the empty restroom. "Having a good time?”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes, dropping his attention to Peter’s mouth. It looks a little swollen maybe – pinker than it usually is. He’s pretty sure it isn’t his imagination. “You too? Um, having a good time, I mean?”

Peter drags his tongue across his lower lip and steps closer, bumping up against Stiles’ front. “Oh yes,” he says, tilting his head as he gives Stiles a once over. “I always do.”


End file.
